gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GTA IV Gripes/2
1. There is no Tank in this game, nor are there airplanes. - Being able to easily pilot an airplane or drive (and shoot) a tank would be completely unrealistic. -So it was realistic for CJ to drive a tank, but not Niko? Games aren't played strictly for realism, it's escapism in which you are able to do things in a game world that you would not be able to do in real life. The option to steal a tank and wreak havoc wasn't based on realism; it was based on fun. Not having it in the game takes away a level of fun. 2. There are only 3 unique Clothing stores in the game. - There's no need for more clothing stores. Liberty City is not a very massive city, so 4 total stores is enough. -There's no need for more clothing stores, only if you don't want variety. I liked the variety of customization in SA, you aparently didn't. 3. There are no car mods or even simply choosing your paint color. - Car modifications are silly. Niko is not a gangster. As for choosing paint color, the Pay n Spray will select the color of the car you drive the most - so just idle overnight in the color car you want. -Yeah, why would a guy with several hundred thousand dollars in spending cash want to mod his car with hydraulics or nitro? Guys with money never spend it on their cars. They just save it. maybe Rockstar could add a "credit rating" function for some of the updates. Niko will have a higher credit rating for saving his money. That would really be fun! You could have online multi-player where everyone compares credit scores! 4. The parking glitch that makes your saved cars randomly disappear is not cool. - There is no evidence this is a glitch. People may steal your car, or police will commandeer it. -People can steal your car or police commandeer it. So the point of having a save spot is what? If it does nothing to save your car, then it's not a save spot! 5. No store hold ups for easy cash or burglary missions. - This is a lie. You are able to hold up fast food restraunts and laundromats. 6. No "R3" Missions for anything other than the police cruiser. - Niko is not a taxi driver or a paramedic. -But CJ, as a South Central gangbanger was a natural to work as a paramedic. The option to play these missions added another dimension to gameplay. It would be nice to have that option in this game, also. 7. Given that a generic interior could be created, there's too few stores and the like to wander into compared to San Andreas (Cluckin' Bell outlets as just a facade with no way in). - There are plenty of interior rooms in the city. -There are not plenty of interiors! There are very few that you can actually interact with. You can't buy cars from the car dealership! Why not? 8. The trees are invincible. - Trees are a lot stronger than cars. 9. Minor clothing items are removed during some cut scenes and missions. (glasses, hats) - Even if this is a bug or glitch, it can easily be dismissed as Niko taking them off before talking with the intended contact. -If Niko is taking off his glasses as he enters a building, then show him doing it. If it just disappears, then it's lazy programming. 10. There are not enough "special" weapons like the chainsaw, the golf club, the pool cue, or the fire extinguisher like there were in GTA San Andreas. - Stupid. GTA IV is more realistic than SA. -I love the argument that any disagreement is "stupid." There ARE less weapons, which adds up to less variety. 11. Nor are there enough special vehicles like golf carts, lawn mowers, and bicycles. - The only thing I can agree on here is the bicycle, but this is still a stupid gripe. -Once again, not a stupid gripe. Completely valid, because it's right. 12. No random games like the off track betting, Pogo the monkey or other arcade games save from Qub3d. - You can bowl, play darts, shoot pool, and many other activities. -Traded one set of activities for another, but since there's almost nothing to spend money on, I don't miss the off track betting. 13. You can't buy real estate like in San Andreas and Vice City. - Niko is not a gangster or an Italian crime lord, and there is already a business his cousin owns. -And only gangsters or italian crime lords buy property. Someone with half a million dollars living in New York City wouldn't buy property, right? 14. You can't Own Businesses. - See above. -See above. 15. You can't do home invasion like in San Andreas. - Niko is not a burglar. -Yeah, he's only a car thief, hit man, drug courier, part time taxi driver, bank robber. And since he lands in America with no money, he wouldn't stoop to petty theft, would he? 16. No more taking over territory and defending it. - Niko is not in a gang and therefore has no 'territory' to take over or defend. -All big time criminals have territory. And leaving out the gangs is just another gameplay option that players don't get to enjoy. 17. The Hand-to-Hand Combat is not as good as in San Andreas. - This is a lie. San Andreas' combat system involved button mashing with three variants. The new hand to hand combat allows disarming, stunning, and other combo moves. -Someone's opinion is not a lie. He's saying he doesn't like it as much as SA, and I agree, but it's not one of my major gripes for the game. 18. No more acquiring skill as in San Andreas. - GTA is not an RPG. Go play World of Warcraft. -So why was the option in SA? Maybe Rockstar thought they were actually programming World of Warcraft...or maybe they just wanted to give players a reason to work on skills. 19. No more working out as in San Andreas. - See above, but I am very slightly disappointed with Niko's 'beer belly' look. 20. No more graffiti as in San Andreas. - Niko is not a gangster. -And only gangsters use graffiti. 21. There are fewer cars in the game compared to San Andreas, and no fixed-wing aircraft available to the player - See above where applicable to special vehicles and airplanes. 22. Stealth kills as in San Andreas are no longer possible - Stealth is not a necessity in this game. Niko is not Sam Fisher. -And Niko is not Tony Stewart, but he can still drive a car. He's not Bill Gates, but he can still use a computer. He's not Charlie Sheen, but he can still visit a prostitute. He's not Ted Nuggent, but he can still fire a gun. He's not Minnesota Fats, but he can still play pool... 23. There aren't as many different clothing styles and options as there used to be, especially in San Andreas and theres very few "silly" options like mad hats and such. - GTAIV is more realistic, and it is also not an RPG. The amount of clothing selectable is good enough. -"the amount of clothing selectable is good enough." Yeah, who needs the same variety as the last generation game? Maybe Rockstar will continue to cut the options for the future game, and get rid of any customization, have only one car, one guy, and instead of a big city to play in, we'll get a single city block. That would be good enough. 24. How the Voodoo was changed - Silly. It was hardly changed at all. -That's right, the previous poster has no right to his opinion. 25. Friends often call to do things at inconvenient times and are often on the other side of the city. - Taxi cabs will allow instant travelling. -That doesn't deal with the fact that your friends call during missions, wanting you to do the same things over and over, and when you have to beg off because you're getting chased by cops, your friend rating drops. 26. Friends don't give you enough time to get to their location before they become impatient. - See above. 27. You can't evade or outrun your wanted level in a helicopter - Complete lie. -Not a complete lie. So that makes your statement a lie. 28. The camera angle is too low with no way to change it, I spend all my driving time holding UP, same as San Andreas - You can change the camera angle easily. I have had absolutely no problem with the angle. -It is too low, but I find it manageable. 29. There is no riot cheat!!!! No more chaos... - Silly. -Not silly! How is it that any time someone complains of having less play options they're just "silly?" 30. Some missions are somewhat difficult to pass - This is an insignificant gripe. All games will have difficult parts. -I don't find any of the missions tougher than they should be-just repetitve. 31. Weapons are now seen on top of buildings, which is harder to find - See above. 32. Returning characters are completely absent, such as Claude Speed, El Burro, 8-Ball or even Toni Cipriani. There is little explanation why Rockstar Games did not return older chaacters from the past GTA eras - There are a few recurring themes, but GTA IV is more realistic and fairly different from other GTA's. -So it's realistic that Lazlo goes from Vice City, to Liberty, to SA, back to Liberty, but unrealistic for CJ to pop up, since he previously lived in Liberty? 33. You can't operate trains like in GTA San Andreas - There is not only no need to operate a train, but you would require experience in order to do so efficiently. -So it's unrealistic to drive a train without experience, but not a helicopter? 34. The Hunter helicopter isn't here anymore - The Annihilator comes close enough. 35. When Niko steers the car in any direction, the steering wheel doesn't move at all, which left Rockstar Games no explanation to this problem - The steering wheel is nearly never seen in enough detail to waste time making it animated. -Was it too much to add that little touch? 36. Airbags do not deploy on any vehicles when slammed head-on at high speeds - This is removed because having the airbag in a car activate every time you hit a bump on the curb would make the game tedious to play. 37. Ordering items on TV or at Tw@ does not work. You can't even order vehicles by calling them, even though it says so at AutoErotiCar.com - Lie. You can order vehicles from AutoErotiCar. Anything else, Niko does not require. -Once again, not a lie. I have not been able to order a single car from Autoeroticcar.com 38. Well Stacked Pizza is missing - Insignificant, also see 32. 39. Military base is completely gone - A military base next to a crime-ridden city would be impractical. -Just like it was in SF, or LV. 40. ProLaps are seen at the Starlight District, but is no longer accessible. Didier Sachs may be seen at the same location, but is also inaccessible, including Binco. - Insignificant gripe. -Why don't you just respond to every gripe with "you're stupid." Since you don't think anyone has a right to disagree. 41. You can't go underwater to see fishes, dolphins, turtles, even sharks - Insignificant. -Not insignificant. It's less area to explore. 42. You can't attach trailers in the back of your truck like in GTA San Andreas - There is no need to do this. -There is no need, but it was a cool function! Did you ever use your tow truck to hook a police car chasing you, drag it up to Mt Chilead and drop it off the cliff? It was pretty cool! But you probably hated it. 43. Tear Gas and Satchel Bomb was removed - These are insignificant, and you can still get bombs delivered to a target location. -Less variety, not insignifcant. 44. Destruction of buildings isn't featured - Niko is not a terrorist. 45. No matter how hard players try to get away from the police's radius, cops seem to spawn near the player's vehicle. Hiding is nearly impossible, even on secluded areas - Complete lie. It is easy to flee from even a 5 star wanted level. -Once again, not a lie. Cops spawn around every corner. 46. The humor is weak throughout the game. Pedestrian conversations are repetitive and are no where near as funny as they used to be. You can longer respond to random comments either positively or negatively. - Personal opinion. Insignificant. -Yes personal opinion, but what makes his opinion less signifcant than yours? 47. You must keep your 'friends' happy to retain their special perks. It would have been preferable to unlock their abilities once and then be left to the player to decide whether they wish to continue the 'friendship'. - Would you be ready to assist your friend if he never did anything with you or even talked to you? 48. Some of the characters are downright painful and tedious. ie Brucie, Dwayne etc. - There are going to be annoying characters in every game. -Agreed, some of the characters I like, some I don't. Typical GTA. 49. Brucie's helicopter is useless. It would have been better if you could fly his helicopter yourself. - Personal opinion. Insignificant. Yes personal opinion, but what makes his opinion less signifcant than yours? 50. Street Gang-Banging and generally street gang-related missions have been dramatically reduced, means, no point in shooting other gang members. - There are no "other" gang members because Niko is not in a gang. -Once again, less gameplay variety. 51. Only 9 street races available and difficult to access them through the phone system. - Not entirely true. 52. No special races that unlock special cars (like Destruction Derby) - See the other gripes about cars. 53. With so little to buy Money is worthless - You can buy weaponry, food, and taxi cab fares. -Yeah, and spend about five percent of your money, the rest just sits there, with no reason to have it. 54. No parachute - Insignificant. There is no need for a parachute. -No need, unless you like base jumping, or jumping from a helicopter. Which was a cool thing to do. 55. Ammo limits are really, really annoying. - Personal opinion. With 1500 pistol rounds, 1200 SMG rounds, 80 shotgun rounds, 600 assault rifle rounds, 50 sniper rounds, at least 5 RPG rounds, and at least 20 grenades available as limits, there is absolutely no need to complain. 56. When you store your favorite vehicles in the garage on any houses and then come back, the vehicles that you stored dissapeared! - You do not store vehicles in garages. You store them at the parking places in front of your safehouse.